


Sleep overs are for drama

by FanTitanStar



Series: Voltron Grease! ABO au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam dosen't deserve this, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Like Don't Read, Fights, Grease AU, Greasers, He just wants to make friends, Implied Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Shay (Voltron), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Read first part of series, Salty Keith (Voltron), Scenting, Sleepovers, You Have Been Warned, don’t say I didn’t tell you, keith is mean in this, omega romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStar/pseuds/FanTitanStar
Summary: After being forced by Shiro to invite Adam to his and his friend's sleepover, Keith is beyond pissed. Adam's only intention is to fuck his brother. Why should Keith have to put up with that?Adam would never be apart of the Pink-Lads, and it was time for him to finally understand that.AKA a sorta Grease ABO of Voltron nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS HAPPENS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES  
> Based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXMfIjQiHog
> 
> Also if you were wondering:
> 
> Keith: (pack)Omega-- Pink-Lads  
> Lance: Alpha- -Vol-Trons  
> Shiro: (pack) Alpha -- Vol-Trons  
> Adam: Omega--trying to find friends  
> Allura: Alpha-- Goes between Vol-Trons and Pink-Lads  
> Lotor: Alpha-- Football captain  
> Shay- Omega--Pink- lads  
> Hunk: Beta--Vol-Trons  
> Pidge: Omega--Pink-Lads  
> Matt: Beta-- Vol-Trons  
> Romelle: Omega--Pink-Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE OTHER PART OF THIS SERIES!! IT GIVES YOU A LOT MORE CONTEXT

 

"Come on Keith, it's only one time." 

"No." 

Shiro leaned against Keith locker, getting too close for Keith's comfort. 

"But-"

"For the millionth time, no." 

 

Most omegas like Keith would have quickly complied with a pack alphas wishes but with Keith, that was not the case.

Maybe that had to do in part with the fact the Shiro was his brother and not his lover.

Also maybe due to the fact he was the pack omega. 

 

Although most pack omega and alphas were together, this was not the case for Keith and Shiro. Keith honestly thought the dynamic worked better that way.

But it did come with some unwanted conversations about his brothers....omega...

 

 

"Keith, he's new and he just needs some friends."

Ah yes, Adam. Fucking Adam. 

Adam was an omega who was fresh in town that year and was the one that Shiro was currently courting with. 

As selfish as it sounded, Keith was mad.

Mad that Shiro found more time for Adam than him. 

 

As baby-ish as it sounded, he had grown accustomed to Shiro's support and now that he didn't have it?

It was a weird and foreign feeling. 

A feeling that Keith didn't like. 

 

"Well then, find someone else," Keith said, slamming his locker. 

"Keith, please." 

Keith paused and glared at Shiro. In return, Shiro shot him a puppy dog-eyed pout. Keith glared harder but he could feel his expression falling. 

 

Keith huffed and then groaned. "Fine." 

Shiro lit up like a light bulb.

"Thank you, Keith! Have a good day!" Shiro said with a wide grin before racing off to his next class. 

Keith turned back to his locker and groaned. He hit is head on it several times.

 

Great. 

He was now stuck with Adam. 

 

\---------------------------------------------Time skip to the end of day---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey baby,"  Lance said with a smile gesturing Keith over to a car he was in.

School had ended a couple of minutes ago and the two of them met outside of the school. Instead of getting a ride with Shiro, or God forbid Adam, he opted for driving to school and back home with Lance. 

That morning, however, Keith had walked.

 

Keith was surprised to see that Lance was not driving his families car and was instead driving another.

Keith walked over to Lance, his inner omega feeling immense happiness that he was with his alpha again (even though they had literally JUST seen each other 2nd period and during lunch). Keith loved being with Lance.

Keith loved Lance. 

 

 

As Keith got closer, he began to study the car Lance was in. The car was a convertible but it looked like it was on the verge of just falling apart. It was an ugly dirty beige color and it smelled.

Keith scrunched up his nose when he got a whiff of the stench.

 

"What's this piece of junk?" Keith asked gesturing to Lance's car. 

"Awww baby be nice, this is 'Blue Lightning'!" 

"'Blue Lightning'?" Keith asked eyebrow raised. "It isn't even close to being blue." Keith pointed out. 

 

"I just got her, I'm going to paint her and make a couple of changes of course. And she still has feelings, Keith!" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. 

"Okay, whatever you say. Just get some car freshener." Keith got into the car and placed a kiss on Lance's cheek. He let Lance scent him as he sat down.

 

 

" So Keith?"

"Hm?" Keith hummed placing his backpack in the back seats. 

"How was your day?" Lance asked with a bright smile.

 

"It was pretty normal. Mr. Iverson was a dick as usual and-" Keith cut himself off.

The memory of his conversation with Shiro came to his mind and he resisted the urge to punch something. " and- it was all okay." Keith finished. 

 

Keith then directed his attention away from Lance, trying hard to hide his emotions. 

Keith smelled a shift in Lance's scent. 

 

"Keith?" Lance asked.  Keith could hear the worry in Lance's voice.

"Yeah?" Keith asked in response, looking over at Lance.

"Are you okay?

"Huh?"

 "Keith, come on, I can tell that your upset." 

"I'm not upset."

"Keith..babe..you smell upset."

 

Keith sighed in defeat. Nothing really got past Lance.

Keith was sure that Lance had some kind of 6th sense of his emotions. It was a little scary. 

 

"Shiro was just being SUPER pushy and annoying today. You'd think that since he is the pack leader he wouldn't still be acting like a stupid puppy." 

Lance rubbed his shoulder affectionately. 

"So this is about Adam huh?"

"Can we go? I just...I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay." Lance seemed weary but he placed a kiss on Keith's lips. Strong and comforting. 

Keith purred and rubbed his scent on Lance who giggled at Keith's reaction. 

 

"You are so cute!!" 

Keith laughed, feeling giddy. "Oh stop it," he said with a smile. "You're cuter." 

 

Only Lance ever saw Keith in his lovey-dovey state. 

 

Lance started up his car." Okay, baby, let's get this show on the road!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So..Adam is coming," Keith grumbled from his spot next to Allura on Romelle's bed. It was now late into the night and Keith, along with the other omegas of the pack (with the exception of Allura) all laid around in Romelle's room at her house. 

 

All of the Pink-Lads were present, they all were doing their own things. The radio played quietly from Romelle's windowsill. 

 

"Really? Did Shiro guilt you again? Romelle asked with a knowing look. Pidge laughed, looking up from painting Keith's nails.

Keith growled at Pidge who merely shrugged in response.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that Romelle. He really should have been asking you I mean, it's your house." 

Romelle shrugged. "It's all good. Adam isn't all that bad Keith, maybe tonight will give you two the chance to bond. After all, he is Shiro's soon to be mate."

 

"Ugh don't remind me. And don't expect me to be 'bonding' with anyone."

 

  
"I don't understand what your beef with him is Keith," Allura said picking up a magazine from a stack next to Romelle's bed. "Are you worried that he will challenge you for the position as pack omega?

Keith rolled his eyes.   
"In some crazy alternate universe where Adam _was_ apart of the pack, there would be no way in hell that he would beat me for pack omega."

 

Everyone exchanged a look. 

"What?" Keith demanded.

"You are much more harsh than usual...Why is that? You have accepted all of us into the group so..why, not Adam?" Pidge asked. 

 

"The big difference between all of you and him is that you don't only hang out with me because you wanna fuck my brother." 

"Keith, that's not fair," Shay said.  "You can't even know what Adam's intentions are when you haven't ever really talked to him."

Keith scoffed.

 

"Boi, he is going to be apart of the pack soon. I mean, obviously, that's why Shiro wants Adam to hang out with the omegas and betas of the pack." Pidge pointed out, Romelle was finished with Shay's braids and pulled out a hand mirror to show her masterpiece. Shay was too distracted looking at her braids to notice that Keith sent her a small glare. 

Pidge finished painting Keith's nails and he began to blow on the wet nails. He thanked Pidge for their work.

 

"He just pisses me off." Keith finished quietly. 

 

The doorbell rang, surprising all of them. 

Romelle quickly shot to her feet and was out of her bedroom in record time. 

 

Allura looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked at Keith's nails and smiled. 

"Blue nail polish Keith? What happened to your black aesthetic?" she asked in a teasing tone.

 

Blue was notoriously Lance's favorite color and there was no way Allura was not going to tease him for doing something related to Lance

 

 

 "Oh shut up." Keith said, a smile dancing on his lips. 

 

"How is Lance? Has he given you any 'good times' recently." Allura asked, continuing to tease Keith.

 Keith glared at Allura while Pidge made a barfing noise. "Ew Allura, I don't wanna hear about Keith's sex life. I'm a child!" 

Allura held up her hands in surrender. 

 

"You keep coming after me but what about you Allura? Anyone making an impression?" 

Allura sighed. "I wish."

Pidge tried to hit her with a pillow. 

 

"You know Lotor?"  She asked with a smile.

  
"Football captain Lotor?" Shay asked moving closer to Allura.

"Yeah. He asked me to hang out this weekend and go down to the Frosty Palace."

 

"Aww, that's so cute!" Shay giggled. 

"I didn't think that you'd be into a meathead," Keith said with a smirk. 

"Actually, Lotor gets straight A's which is more than your alpha can say." Allura snapped back. 

"Dang." Pidge laughed.

 

"Well, at least Lance knows how to get down and dirty. I'm sure your 'jocky prep' boy has never flipped you over and-" 

"-OKAY God, we get it! Again shut up, I'm literally a fetus!" Pidge yelled, shoving Keith who manically laughed. 

 

The sound of feet coming up the staircase, silenced all of them as they turned and watched the door open. 

It was Adam of course. 

 

"Hey!" Adam said softly with a small smile. He looked slightly awkward standing there in the doorway. 

Romelle stood behind him and gave him an encouraging push into the room. 

"Hey!" Shay said with a smile. A bunch of 'hellos' came from everyone soon after, including one from a begrudged Keith. 

 

 Adam set down a small backpack on the floor as he walked into the room, he sat down on the carpet. 

Keith's eyes narrowed. 

Usually, when anyone (no matter their secondary gender) joined a group of packmates, they would bare their neck in submission to the one 'in charge'. It was clear from Keith's scent that he was that one in charge and Adam had not even attempted to make that move. 

What an asshole. 

 

Keith paid Adam no more attention and directed his attention to sharpening his blade. 

 

"So, Adam, how was your day?" Shay asked politely. 

"It was good, thanks for asking. I'm just excited for the weekend." Adam responded, his tone friendly.

"Yeah, I am too. What do you usually do?"

"Oh, I um..just kinda go with the flow you know?" Adam replied bashfully. 

 

 _What a fake snake_ Keith thought, his movements growing quicker as he moved his knife against its sharpener. 

 

"What about you?" Adam asked.

His ugly ass scent was beginning to fill the room and the pissed Keith off. 

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

 

"I usually spend time with the pack."

"Cool." 

 

"So Adam, I heard that you're in AP Chemistry," Pidge said, speaking up in excitement. 

"I am! I actually was quite a bit nervous about it but it's really exciting." 

Pidge and Adam continued to nerd out together. 

 

Keith's movements grew faster in irritation. 

"Whoa there Keith, you okay?" Pidge asked, breaking Keith away from his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am." Keith flushed at the attention that was brought on him. 

 

"I think you're scaring Adam," Allura said with a laugh. 

Keith glanced at Adam's face and sure enough, he was looking straight as his knife with horror. 

Keith smiled at this. 

How pathetic.

 

"Do you like it? It's my trusty blade. Never once failed me during a rumble." Keith said with a wide grin. 

This little omega had no idea what it took to apart of his pack and he was obviously oblivious to the reality of it.

"Rumble?" Adam asked, fear present in his voice. 

 

"Yeah. You always need to hold onto something just in case you know?" 

 

Adam gulped in fear and Allura glared at Keith.

"Don't pay him any attention Adam, he just gets emo and creepy sometimes," Allura said, turning to Adam and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Up yours Allura," Keith shot back. "Do I have to remind you that I'm holding a knife?"

"Oh whatever, I ain't scared of your butter knife."

"Butter knife huh? Well, how about I just cut you and then we'll see how much you like it. "

 

Adam watched the exchanged wide-eyed. 

He obviously had never seen an omega and alpha bicker like this. If he thought that that was strange, he probably would be shocked at his and Lance's bickering.

 

"Anyways, do you want me to pierce your ears? I'm gonna go to be a beautician you know! I am going to go to beauty school. " Romelle said, taking hold of Adam's face and expecting it. 

"H-huh?"

"She's super talented, she did mine you know." Shay said, gesturing to her ears. 

"Um..I'm not really sure-"

"What are you scared or something?" Keith asked. 

"No but-"

"Then come on! What have you got to lose?" 

 

The all sat in silence. 

The pack omega had challenged Adam. 

It could only end in one of two ways.

 

"O-Okay then, why not?" Adam said after a moment.

Keith smirked, Adam had complied. How pathetic.

 

Romelle squealed in excitement. She pulled Adam onto his feet. "Let's go to my bathroom. My mom will kill me if I get any blood on the carpet."

"Blood?"

"Yeah but, it only bleeds for a second!" Romelle pulled Adam towards the door. 

"Does anyone have a needle?" Romelle asked. 

 

"I have my virgin pin." Allura said, taking it out of her pocket. 

"Perfect! Thank you Allura!" Romelle said grabbing it.

"Good to see that it will be good for something." Pidge said with a laugh. 

Allura shoved them with a glare. 

 

 

Adam still looked weary from his place at the doorway.

"Don't worry Adam, if she fucks up she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show!" Keith called as Romelle shoved Adam out the door.

"Oh hardy har har." Romelle said flipping Keith off as she left. 

 

This was going to be interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy it's me again (sorry that this took so long omg) I hope u enjoy!

 

 

The second Adam was out of the room Keith turned to his friends and pointed his finger in the direction that Adam had walked off.

 

"Did you see that?" he demanded, feeling his inner anger boiling and spilling over.

"See what?" Allura asked standing and walking over to Romelle's closet.

 

"Adam! When he walked in he didn't even show me his neck! What is that bitch trying to say?" Keith snarled.

 

"Woah buddy, you need to calm down. Adam probably doesn't know. Pack dynamics are different for each pack and he's new. Just tell him so he knows." Pidge said with an amused glint behind their eyes.

 

"Oh, whatever. Can you believe that virgin? Mr. goody two shoes makes me wanna barf." Keith got up from his place on Romelles bed.

"There's no need to be so negative," Allura said glancing at Keith warningly. She had at that point begun to poke around through Romelle’s clothes.

 

"We can't really complain about the pack alpha's omega." She said before turning back to the closet and pulling out a dress.

“Wonder if this will fit me..” Allura led off holding the dress up to her chest.

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Come on, don't tell me that none of you think that he is weak. I mean, do you really think he would be able to hold his own in a rumble?"

 

“Well..” Shay led off, clearly hesitant.

Everyone in the room looked away Keith smirked at the reaction. Adam was a scrawny boy and they all knew it.

 

"And come on!” Keith continued.  “He doesn't even know how to act! What kind of a bitch doesn't submit to the head omega? Who does he think he is?"

Keith was seething now. "He thinks that he is all that but really he is weak and pathetic."

 

Allura moved to a mirror hanging on Romelle’s door and held up the dress again. “Keith I think you need to chill.”

 

“Chill huh? Why don’t you bite me alpha.”

 

The tension in the room increased but (smartly) Allura backed down from the omega. “Dang okay nevermind.”

 

At that moment, a loud scream was heard from down the hall. They all froze, looking at the door.

It was only a moment before Romelle came rushing in.

 

"I only got to one ear. He just saw the blood and barfed," she exclaimed wide-eyed.

Upon Romelle’s entering, Allura dropped the dress quickly and tried to hide it.

 

Keith started to laugh at this and it was only a moment before Pidge joined in laughing.

Allura glared at Pidge shaking her head at them. "Oh come on Allura! That's pretty fucking funny."

Romelle blinked in confusion before continuing.

"Umm...anyways.. what do I do?"

 

"Why don't you just run his ear under the faucet with cold water?" Shay asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ohhhh of course! Sorry, BRB!"

Romelle then quickly left the room.

 

Keith sighed. "Again, he _barfs_ when he sees blood. How is he gonna be helpful if he can't handle a little blood?"

No one jumped to his defense that time and Keith was pleased about that.

 

" He is such an asshole. He is so annoying, it's no wonder that he jumped onto Shiro so quickly. He can't even get the respect of his quote-mates-unquote pack. He should just _leave._ "

It was of course at that minute that Keith turned to the door and saw none other than Adam standing the doorway.

 

"You're making fun of me Keith?" Adam asked, his face full of sadness.

Keith instantly felt guilty. 

 

_Shit that was shitty of me._

Keith thought.

He sat down slowly but refused to back down. He took a breath before rolling his eyes.

 

"Some people are just so touchy."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr: fantitanstar.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry that I took so long to write this! I have been SUPER busy, but I am working on a couple new fanfics, both for this series and not. So, please stay tuned :)
> 
> Also yes, Keith is OOC a bit but that's just because he's mad.  
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :D
> 
> Tumblr: https://fantitanstar.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do not own either Voltron of Grease


End file.
